Wait what! Celebi as a starter!
by Mew Suger
Summary: celebi and ash have been friends for a long time. Though the day ash goes to get his first pokemon she jumps into his pokeball. Now read their awesome adventures. (bad at summaries)
1. The start of the journey

Come on Celebi we don't want to be late!" Ash called to a little fairy Pokemon. Ash has been friends with Celebi his whole life. Today he was going to start his journey and Celebi wanted to go.

**(flash-back)**

**A five year old boy with midnight black hair and black eyes was playing in the forest next to pallet town.**

**While the little boy was playing with a Mime Jr., he heard a pokemon cry. The little boy and Mime Jr. ran to the sound and saw a small pink fairy-like creature being tackled by an Exans with two people, a Meowth, and a Weezing behind it.**

**"Stop that let it go." the little boy yelled, as he ran over and, somehow, pushed the exans off, grabbing the little fairy.**

**"Hey, that pokemon is property of Team Rocket, so be a good little boy and give us that pokemon." the boy-haired man yelled, who got his answer of a confusion from the Mime Jr., that sent them flying far away.**

**The little boy and Mime Jr. ran the poor pokemon home and brought her into His room. As he laid the fairy on his bed, it woke and look at him scared.**

**He noticed this and said, "Don't worry im not going to hurt you. My name is Ash and this is Mimey." Pointing to himself and Mimey. He got some water and wash out all the cuts. He, then, got some Oran Berries from the kitchen for the fairy to eat.**

**Once he came back from the kitchen, he gave her the berries and sat down on the floor. "What type of pokemon are you? I've never seen a Pokemon like you before." he said to the fairy. He was surprised when heard a female, child-like voice in his head saying. "I'm Celebi. Thanks, for saving me from those people."**

**A week later, Celebi was better, but did not leave. She decided to stay with ash, so Celebi stayed and lived with Ash, Mimey, and his mother.**

**(flash-back end)**

"I'm coming! Wait up, Ashy!" Celebi cried.

When they got to the lab, Celebi hid to avoid other trainers from catching her while Ash went inside. "Hey Professor Oak, I'm here for my Pokemon." Ash yelled as he walked in.

"Ash my boy! I'm sorry to tell you, but we are out of Pokemon, though here have a luxury ball for your trouble. Maybe next year." Pros. Oak said.

"Okay" before ash walked out.

Celebi waited out side for Ash. When he came out, he look sad. "What's wrong ash? You look sad." Celebi said.

"He was out of starter Pokemon, but he did give me a luxury ball." Ash said showing the ball to her. Then, Celebi got a idea. She quickly touch the Pokeball and was consumed. It shook a few times before it stop blinking. Ash stared amazed. Celebi just went into the Pokeball. He quickly let her out.

"Why you do that Cel(1)?" Ash asked.

"Because it would be safer for me to travel with you and I can be your starter Pokemon " Celebi said with a smile. Ash smiled back.

"Come on lets go tell Professor Oak!" Ash said and they ran back into the lab.

"Professor Oak, I caught a pokemon. Can I please have a Pokedex?" Ash said as he and Celebi came in.

"Sure. What Pokemon did you catch..." Oak said as he turned around and saw Celebi before asking out of amazement, "Ash, you caught a Celebi?"

Ash nodded. "This is Cel. I've been friends with her since I was five." he said. Professor Oak gave him the Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs. Then, Cel and Ash started their journey.

**(1) Ash's nickname for Celebi is Cel.**


	2. new pokemon

Once ash and celebi got to route one they saw all the Pokemon there. Pidgys, starlys, and pidoves were flying overhead. rattatas and zigzagoons were playing in the grass. There was even a few snorlax lying in the shade asleep. Once ash step into the grass a zoura and a pichu ran up. Celebi got in front of ash and used psybeam. A move she learned with mimey. It hit the zoura though not very effective still did a bit of damage. The pichu used tackle but missed. The zoura used bite and got celebi's arm.

"Cel are you ok!" Ash yelled to his friend. Cel nodded and shook the zoura off her arm. Ash got a pokeball and threw it at zoura while cel hit pichu with quick attack. The ball shook a few times then click. Showing that Zoura was caught. Ash then threw another pokeball at pichu. The same as last time the ball shook a few times then click showing that Pichu was also captured.

"Cel we did it! We caught our first two Pokemon!" Ash yelled as he pick up zoura's and pichu's pokeballs and hug his best friend.

**"I know ash we have new friends now!"** Cel yelled back quickly returning the hug despite her short arms. Once they were done hugging Ash took out zoura's and pichu's pokeballs and yelled.

"Come on out you two!" Once they came out Ash got shock by a thunderbolt from Pichu.

"Hey what was that for!?" Ash yelled when he got up.

**"I hate pokeballs! Thats why!" **The pichu yelled back.

"Why didn't you just say so insted of shocking me! That hurt worst then Cel Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled back.

**"Wait you can understand me? thats weird."** The pichu asked looking clueless making Ash,celebi, and Zoura all facepalm.

"Yes i can understand you. I live with 2 psyhic types for 5 years now." Ash said to Pichu. Pichu made a 0o0 face then nodded. He then jump on ash's head and pointed towards deeper in the forest. Which got laughs from the others. So the three set out towards the next city.

**_I know i was gone for a long time but im back. In this story all region pokemon are in it. If you want a certain pokemon or want a certain thing or have questions than please tell me in a review. i will try my best to make this story as close to the show as possible. Peace out_**


	3. The hungry buggie with a egg

**_Suger: I finally got an idea of what I could do for my stories._**

**_Alex: really? What? Work on one at a time?_**

**_Suger: no more like. Hakuōki, monday. Tokyo mew mew, Tuesday. Break on wesday. Inuyasha Thursday. Pokémon, on Friday. Everything else on saturday and Sunday. _**

**_Alex: I like my idea better._**

**_Suger: of course you do. But I would make a lot of people sad who read my stories if I did that. Also my head would explode if I did that from ideas. I already get daily headaches from ideas._**

**_Alex: I know cause you own me and I live in your head half the time. You don't own nothing but me and your OCs and stories ideas._**

**_Suger: *sigh* don't remind me. At least I can own my stories and let people read them. Someday I will own an anime!_**

**_Alex: in your dreams ahh aki! Stay away!_**

(Ash's pov...)

We walked towards the town with pichu on my head and cel In my backpack. Zoura had went back into her pokeball wanting to rest a bit. It was about mid day before my stomach started growling. [ashy sounds like lunch time.] I laughed and nodded. [do have any of that red stuff in a bottle?] I looked at him. "You mean ketchup? Yeah I got some." Pichu's eyes sparkle. [can I have some please?] I just nodded and gab the bottle from my bag. I gave him the bottle and he started sucking on the top of it. I set him and his bottle on the ground and started getting out a sandwich my mom packed for me and cel's pickle. I also got zoura some Pokemon food. I let her out and passed cel her pickle. She loved dill pickles. [thanks ash!] they all chimed. I laughed and nodded. I started eating my sandwich while they ate their food. I was about half way done before a little caterpie came over to me. [can I have some boy?] I nodded and gave him a small piece of my sandwich. He quickly ate it and looked back up at me. [you can understand me?] I smiled at the small caterpie. "Yep. My best friend is celebi over there eating a pickle. She taught me. Would you like some more? I got some bug type food in my bag." The little bug nodded and I got out a bowl and pokemon food. I poured some food into the bowl and handed it to caterpie. He started eating it while I finished my sandwich. He quickly finished the bowl and I put the stuff up. "You good." He nodded and went into the woods. I finished packing up and put back on my backpack. [ashy can I go back into my pokeball? I'm tired.] I looked at cel and nodded. "Sure cel. And also it's safer for you." I got out her pokeball and return into it. [i want to stay out awhile ash.] I just pick zoura and pichu up. "Sure zoura." I started walking but was stop by someone calling me. [wait!] I turned around to see the caterpie rolling a egg towards me. It was dark brown with a light brown spot at the top. [i wanted to go with you and I found this egg a week ago by itself. Can we please go with you?] I thought for a minute before I heard cel's voice in my head. {let them come. Caterpies evolve to butterfree and I remember how much you used to have fun playing with them.} I smiled and nodded. "Ok caterpie you can come." I got out a pokeball and taped it onto caterpie's head. He was sucked in and the ball clicked. Meaning he was captor. "I caught a caterpie!" Zoura and pichu sweat-drop. [you mean a caterpie wanted you to catch it.] I nodded and rubbed the back of my head, laughing. Pichu jumped onto my shoulder and zoura jumped on the other. I picked up the egg and wrapped it in a blanket from my bag and put it in. "Let's go you two." I then started walking towards veridan.

_**suger: sorry I took so long and it's so short. I wrote it in about three hours and I ran out of ideas. I will see you next Friday! Review!**_


	4. Phone call and news on eggie

_**Suger: sorry it's late and I forgot to update. I own nothing!**_

* * *

(Ash's pov...)

Weall arrived at viridan city that night and got a room in the Pokemon center. "Nurse joy can you heal my pokemon please?" I handed her my pokeballs and pichu. She nodded and put them all on a tray and pichu hopped on it. "Sure thing young man. Ill be done in 5 minutes." I nodded and went to the phones. I dialed professor oaks number. The phone started ringing and professor oak appeared on the screen. "Hey professor oak!" He smiled. "Hello ash! I see you have already gotten into viridan city! Tell me have you caught any Pokemon yet?" I laughed at the eagerness in his voice. "Yes professor I've caught three pokemon today." Professor oak started jumping around happily. I sweatdrop at this. "Uh professor?" He turned towards the phone and quickly got in front of it again. "Gary thought you wouldn't get one." I felt anger swell in me. 'Ash don't be angry. It can't be help.' Celebi told me sensing my anger. I nodded slightly and sighed. "Why does that not surprise me? I got to go professor. Bye" He nodded. "Alright bye ash." I hung up. "Ash please come to the counter. Your pokemon are ready." I walked to the counter and saw pichu waiting with my pokeballs. "Thanks nurse joy. Oh I forgot can you please check this egg real quick." She nodded and put the egg on a machine behind her. The machine scanned the egg and then printed something out. Nurse joy read the paper and looked at me smiling. She handed me back the egg. "The egg is healthy and should be hatching in one week." I smiled as pichu went and touched the egg. {really? Cool} I laughed at pichu. "Ok thanks nurse joy. See you in the morning." She nodded and I put pichu and the egg in my bag. I walked to our room and walked in. I let everyone out of there pokeballs. "Come on out everyone." Everyone tackle me once out of there balls. {ash!} I laughed. "Come on let's get you guys ready for bed." They nodded and we all went to the bathroom. I quickly washed them and took a bath of my own afterwards and brushed my teeth and hair, along with their fur or skin. We all climbed into bed after that. "Night everyone." They all climbed under the covers and cuddled around me. {night} and I went to sleep.

* * *

_**suger: sorry it's so short I ran out of ideas and needed to update. review!**_


End file.
